Way back home
by bxkanx
Summary: Une porte qui claque, le bruit des gens et puis plus rien. Kuroaka et Bokuro. OS écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2019 !


Bonjour !

L'os qui va suivre a été rédigé dans le cadre d'un secret santa avec les filles du groupe Haikyuu Survivors sur Twitter. Le mien est destiné à **liuanne**. J'espère que ça te plaira !

Je suis super contente d'avoir pu participer à ce challenge, même si j'ai galéré comme jamais pour l'écrire. Entre les profs du lycée qui nous assommaient de devoirs et les fêtes, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Vraiment I'm the biggest clown. Mais j'espère qu'on remettra ça parce que c'était quand même vachement cool !

Bon par contre, soyons honnête : ce qui va suivre m'a clairement échappé. Déjà la longueur : j'avais prévu 5k à peine et hum, bah j'ai fait le double, quoi. Ensuite je m'étais dit : c'est Noël Anaïs, fais quelque chose de chill et mignon ! And then my brain said : angst, angst, angst.

En plus de ça, je ne sais pas si ça fera vraiment grand sens, parce que j'étais un peu à bout pendant ma relecture. Mon ordinateur se meurt petit à petit, donc ça a vraiment été une galère pour corriger. À l'heure où j'écris ça, je viens tout juste de finir ma correction et j'ai vendu mon âme au diable.

Enfin bref, je vais arrêter avec cette note d'auteur et je vous laisse avec cet Os !

PS : j'ai précisé les prompts et les ships à la fin du texte.

TW : violences et maltraitance

_XXX_

Il pleuvait des cordes. Il tira sur sa capuche pour se protéger un peu avant que le vent l'emporte en arrière comme une simple brindille. Il laissa échapper un gros soupir.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici — il y avait une éternité de cela —, la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber dru. Il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas oublié la sensation des rayons de soleil contre sa peau, tant cela faisait longtemps que les nuages le cachaient du ciel bleu.

— Au moins, tu ne risques pas de prendre de coups de soleil là-bas, lui avait dit Kenma avant son départ.

Les étoiles lui manquaient. Il avait réalisé ça quelques jours auparavant, un soir où il était sorti tard dans la nuit sur son balcon. Il avait mis plus de dix minutes à allumer sa cigarette à cause du vent et lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête pour regarder le ciel, il n'avait rien vu d'autres qu'une masse blanchâtre se superposant sur une couche de bleu foncé.

À Tokyo non plus, il ne les voyait pas énormément. Mais là-bas au moins, il pouvait aller chez ses grands-parents qui vivaient dans la campagne reculée et ainsi les observer. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Les lumières de la ville lui paraissaient lointaines. Il n'y avait que lui, l'odeur du tabac et les étoiles qui brillaient.

Il s'abrita sous un porche d'une maison et s'assit sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée, attendant que l'averse se calme.

Ici, tout lui rappelait ce qu'il avait quitté. Et à la fois, rien ne lui était familier.

Là où il voyait des similitudes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer avec le Japon. Finalement, il se rendait compte que tout était différent — et pas forcément en bien.

Il s'attardait sur des détails. Les passants qui traversaient bien que le feu soit rouge (qui avait idée de faire une chose pareille ? Les gens n'avaient-ils aucun sens de survie ici ?), les rues sales, la conduite désastreuse de certains chauffeurs de bus, une langue qu'il comprenait à peine, les personnes qui le dévisageaient sans trop savoir pourquoi (ses cheveux sûrement) et il y avait tellement d'autres choses, qu'en faire la liste lui aurait pris des mois.

Si l'un de ses amis le voyait ainsi, il se serait probablement fait remonter les bretelles. Il était conscient que l'opportunité qui lui avait été offerte n'était pas accessible à tout le monde. Il s'était donné les moyens pour y arriver.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi était-il triste ? C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Partir loin de chez lui. Quitter sa maison et ne plus jamais revenir.

Sa gorge se serra. Il regarda sa cigarette se consumer dans sa main. Comment un lieu qu'il avait détesté toute sa vie pouvait-il lui manquer autant ? C'était stupide.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit alors. Surpris, il se releva en vitesse et s'excusa avant de partir. La pluie ne s'était toujours pas calmée, mais il s'en fichait. Il était déjà trempé de toute façon.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait une dizaine d'appels manqués il se sermonna d'avoir — encore — oublié d'enlever le mode silencieux de son téléphone.

La sonnerie résonna cinq fois dans son oreille avant qu'on lui réponde.

— Allô ?

— Oui, j'ai vu que tu avais essayé de me joindre. Je suis désolée j'avais —

— Coupé le son ? le coupa la voix quelque peu agacée d'Akaashi.

— Ouais. Excuse moi, j'y pense pas forcément.

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'appelais juste pour savoir si des pizzas pour ce soir t'auraient convenu, mais je les ai commandés entre temps. Donc ce sera deux-quatre fromages. Et si tu te poses la question : c'est toi qui paies, je suis à découvert.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Déjà ? Mais on est seulement le dix décembre !

— Et ma bourse ne me permet pas de me nourrir et de faire les cadeaux de Noël en même temps, Kuroo-san, répliqua Akaashi.

— Je déteste être étudiant. J'ai hâte que l'un de nous devienne milliardaire. En attendant, je paierai les pizzas. Elles arrivent dans combien de temps ?

Une sonnette retentit au loin.

— Ah. Et bien, elles sont là. Donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher de rentrer...

— Merde, il doit y avoir deux ou trois euros qui traînent dans la poche de ma veste sur le porte-manteau. Regarde dedans en attendant que j'arrive. Je suis là dans moins de dix minutes.

— D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Oh, et si tu pouvais acheter au passage du gel douche ça serait sympa. Merci.

Il raccrocha sans lui demander son reste. Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne serait pas à l'appartement avant vingt bonnes minutes s'il devait faire quelques courses. Il espérait qu'Akaashi savait faire la conversation — il était bien trop conscient que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il accéléra le pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva complètement essoufflé devant l'entrée, il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir ses clés. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, les mains sur ses genoux, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Comme si Akaashi l'avait entendu, il lui ouvrit et lui jeta un regard étonné, un sourcil levé.

_Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est en partie de ta faute si je suis dans cet état-là_, pensa-t-il.

— Heureusement que tu as fait vite. Une minute de plus et je me noyais dans ma tasse de café.

Kuroo rentra et paya rapidement le livreur avant de s'excuser et de fermer la porte d'un coup sec. Il fixa Akaashi qui sortait deux verres et le rejoignit pour l'aider.

— Tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas ?

— J'ai utilisé la moitié de notre maigre stock de café ainsi qu'une part des pizzas que tu viens de payer.

— Ton charme fou a aussi dû y jouer pour beaucoup, se moqua Kuroo avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Akaashi garda un air blasé à l'entente de sa remarque avant de lui tendre son assiette et de s'asseoir face à lui.

Pendant le repas, il lui raconta sa journée dans les moindres détails. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il décrivait tout. Il espérait que cela masquerait la mélancolie qui l'habitait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici — même s'il savait qu'Akaashi était loin d'être dupe.

Avant de partir, Kuroo était souvent malheureux. Aujourd'hui, c'était une nouvelle forme de tristesse qui lui serrait le cœur.

Il repensa à Kenma et lui lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits. Il se revoyait chez son ami d'enfance tard le soir, à faire le mur discrètement alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Il frappait à sa fenêtre parce qu'il savait qu'il était réveillé — il dormait déjà peu à l'époque.

Parfois, Kuroo avait les yeux gonflés. Kenma le laissait entrer et ne faisait aucun commentaire — il n'en avait jamais faits beaucoup.

Kenma ne disait jamais clairement à quelqu'un qu'il l'aimait. Selon lui, les actions valaient plus que les mots.

C'était des petites intentions ou de simples gestes : il le couvrait quand il s'endormait sur sa table en classe, il l'aidait avec ses devoirs et il n'hésitait pas à l'inviter chez lui dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Ils n'étaient que des enfants à l'époque, mais il lui semblait que Kenma avait déjà tout compris.

L'herbe verte et leur ballon dégonflé. Leurs baskets miteuses et leurs vêtements boueux. Les remontrances un peu trop sévères à leur goût de la mère de Kenma. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait presque entendre son soupir et sa voix leur demandant de se déshabiller et d'aller se doucher en vitesse.

Elle était gentille sa mère. Elle s'énervait facilement, mais elle n'était jamais injuste. Kuroo savait très bien qu'elle le voyait se faufiler dans la chambre de son fils, mais elle ne disait rien.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Kenma, avec du recul. Elle laissait les gens se confier sans jamais leur poser de questions. Elle attendait qu'ils se sentent prêts. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne faisait rien pour autant. Tout comme son meilleur ami, elle n'hésitait pas à agir.

Lorsque son père sonnait furieusement à leur porte et que Kuroo avait passé son après-midi à jouer au volley avec Kenma, elle lui mentait en lui disant qu'ils n'avaient fait que travailler. Elle essayait toujours de faire en sorte qu'il reste dormir chez eux.

Mais Kuroo était réaliste : son père n'accepterait pas. Il répondait systématiquement la même chose :

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu mon fils, vous savez. Mon boulot me prend beaucoup de temps.

Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge ! Avait envie de hurler Kuroo.

Il n'avait pas d'emploi. Dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu sortir au-delà du bout de la rue. Il restait chez eux, à fixer le plafond pendant des heures, avec le son de la télévision qui embaumait toute la maison comme une odeur nauséabonde.

Dès que Kuroo passait le seuil de la porte, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Les senteurs le prenaient à la gorge et l'étouffaient presque.

Il enlevait discrètement ses chaussures avant de monter les escaliers pour ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois cela fait, il ouvrait en grand sa fenêtre ; il pouvait respirer à nouveau.

Puis, un moment plus tard, il entendait le parquet grincer. Sa couette lui collait à la peau ; il patientait, effrayé. Les pas se rapprochaient doucement, puis d'un coup brusque. Les draps volaient et il se sentait mis à nu.

Le bruit des livres tombant des étagères. Le monde qui s'écroulait autour de lui et puis plus rien.

Il attendait que cela passe. Que tout se finisse. La douleur qu'il pouvait recevoir n'était plus la sienne depuis longtemps.

Il fermait les yeux tout du long. Lorsqu'il les ouvrait bien après, sa fenêtre était close.

Kuroo n'avait jamais la force de se lever pour aérer une fois la tempête passée. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à faire c'était de rester là, les bras étendus, le regard tourné vers les étoiles du plafond de sa chambre.

Quand il était encore plus petit, il pensait que c'était des vraies que sa mère avait attrapées rien que pour lui — c'était ce qu'elle lui disait lorsqu'elle venait s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui désigner les différentes constellations.

Il aimait bien Cassiopée. Le goût qu'avait le mot dans sa bouche, le mouvement que formaient ses lèvres lorsqu'il le chuchotait.

Mais maintenant, il n'y en avait presque plus. Elles avaient toutes fini par se décrocher, avec le temps. Son père les avait prises pour ne jamais les lui rendre — il avait probablement dû les jeter de toute façon. Kuroo se rappelait encore de la sensation son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine.

_XXX_

— Akaashi, réveille-toi, tu vas encore être en retard.

— Mmh... Juste cinq minutes...

— C'est la troisième fois que tu me dis ça.

Quand Kuroo avait commencé à connaître un peu mieux Akaashi, jamais il n'aurait cru que ce dernier était du genre à avoir du mal à se lever le matin. Au contraire, la plupart des personnes pensaient que c'était Kuroo (non, lui il se reposait avachi sur sa table pendant ses cours).

Akaashi remua sous les draps et se releva lentement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit l'air encore ensommeillé.

— Bien dormi ? lui demanda Kuroo, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

— Super, dit-il d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre le contraire

— Je sais qu'au fond tu l'adores.

Akaashi le fusilla du regard.

— Si tu parles de ce monstre à quatre pattes, je peux te jurer que non.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre chat ?

Le voyant passer par là, Kuroo le prit dans ses bras et le tendit vers son ami.

— Regarde comme il est adorable !

La mine répugnée qu'afficha Akaashi le fit éclater de rire.

— Toi et Kenma ressemblez bien assez à des félins, je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir un troisième dans ma vie, marmonna-t-il.

— De toute façon, c'est temporaire. Mika revient dans deux semaines, elle est juste partie voir sa famille au Japon. Et ce vil serpent par la même occasion. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas oublié de me ramener ce que je lui avais demandé.

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué avant même que Kuroo ne lui explique ce qu'il avait en tête. Lorsque c'était pour embêter Daishou, il avait toujours une flopée d'idées plus stupides les unes que les autres.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai demandé à Mika ? fit Kuroo visiblement déçu.

En guise de réponse, Akaashi soupira.

— Puisque tu insistes tant, je vais te le dire, reprit-il après un court silence. J'aimerais qu'elle me rapporte des photos de Daishou enfant. Comme ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, elle m'a avoué qu'elle en avait plein chez ses parents.

— Et que vas-tu en faire ? Les accrocher dans notre appartement ? Parce que je te le dis d'avance : c'est non.

— Je vais faire bien mieux !

L'air triomphant qu'il arborait n'augurait rien de bon.

— Je vais..., il marqua une pause pour faire durer le suspense (suspense dont Akaashi ne souhaitait jamais savoir la chute.) Faire un album de toutes ses photos compromettantes et le menacer de les révéler s'il ne fait pas des trucs stupides que je lui demanderais de faire. J'en ai toute une liste.

— Tu vas lui faire du chantage, donc.

— Ne dis pas ça Akaashi ! s'offusqua Kuroo. Quand cela concerne Daishou, c'est juste la logique de la nature. Le chat mange le serpent.

— Ce dicton n'existe pas, Kuroo-san.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne fait pas partie de ta culture littéraire, qu'il n'existe pas, tu sais.

Akaashi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kuroo et dirigea son regard en direction de l'amas de livres sur sa table de nuit avant de se tourner vers la sienne qui n'en avait qu'un seul.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus avant de se lever pour de bon, alors que son réveil sonnait pour la quatrième fois.

Une fois qu'Akaashi fut parti (affreusement en retard), Kuroo se retrouva à errer dans leur minuscule studio comme un lion en cage. Il n'avait pas cours avant le début de l'après-midi, et il n'était pas disposé à faire la masse de devoirs qui l'attendait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé avant de prendre son téléphone pour passer le temps. Il remarqua que Bokuto lui avait envoyé une tonne de messages pour lui dire qu'Hinata avait grandi d'un centimètre depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Puis il ouvrit la photo que Mika venait de lui partager (un montage hideux avec sa tête sur le chat de Daishou). Il se contenta de lui répondre avec une image similaire avec cette fois-ci le visage de son amie superposée à son chat qu'il gardait.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins, tandis qu'il relevait les yeux pour fixer une tâche d'humidité sur le plafond blanc.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder pendant un instant avant de réaliser que même Daishou lui manquait -cet idiot qui lui avait pourri la vie depuis le collège, il arrivait à être nostalgique de cette époque.

C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Il se tourna pour aller ficher sa tête dans un des coussins. Son téléphone vibra à côté de lui, il l'ignora. S'il voyait encore une stupide photo de Mika, il était sûr qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Il se demanda comment allaient tous les autres. Même ceux avec qui il avait perdu contact. Il repensa à Daichi, Sugawara et l'équipe de Karasuno. Que devenaient-il ?

Des souvenirs du lycée lui revinrent. Par bribes, c'était des images qui se superposaient devant son regard. Il arrivait à sentir les choses, entendre des éclats de voix, il aurait pu les toucher s'il l'avait souhaité.

Il avait complètement arrêté le volley, une fois qu'il avait quitté le Japon. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce sport. Il avait été son échappatoire pendant des années, mais il était temps pour lui de partir définitivement.

En venant ici, il avait cherché à tourner la page, aspirer à quelque chose de nouveau. Oublier le passé, son père et cette maison.

Mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être passé à autre chose. C'était comme si son corps était resté coincé là-bas, dans cette chambre miteuse, tandis que son esprit essayait désespérément d'avancer. Or, il voulait le récupérer, son corps.

Il pouvait l'entendre le supplier de venir le chercher. Il se mit les mains sur les oreilles et ferma les yeux. Ça allait passer. Tout finissait par passer.

_XXX_

Il sentait que quelqu'un l'appelait. Une voix résonnait ; elle était calme, mais elle avait l'air très irritée. Kuroo savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux maintenant, il allait avoir de gros ennuis. Alors il les gardait fermés.

— Kuroo !

L'eau froide, elle, eut raison de lui. Il laissa échapper un cri avant de se relever et de se cogner brutalement à la table juste au-dessus de lui.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'exclama-t-il, honteux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

— Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas faire la sourde oreille. Ça fait trente minutes que tout le monde t'attend. Et cinq de plus que j'essaye de te réveiller. Tu es vraiment un crétin.

Kuroo se frotta le derrière de la tête et grimaça.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème, ça. Tu as dit que tu le ferais alors maintenant, tu assumes.

— Non.

Il sut qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Kenma — il n'arriva pas à le soutenir plus de deux secondes avant de baisser lamentablement les yeux.

— Kuroo.

Un seul mot et il tremblait. Son ami pouvait se montrer effrayant quand il le voulait.

— Kuroo, insista Kenma. Je ne vais pas le faire à ta place. Si ça peut te rassurer, ton père n'est pas là.

Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enlever un poids énorme de la poitrine. Il releva les yeux vers Kenma pour y déceler un quelconque mensonge, mais il n'y vit rien de tel.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il tout de même. Il ne manque jamais cette journée d'habitude.

— Ma mère voulait que je te prévienne, car ton père avait appelé pour que l'on te ramène. Il a dit qu'il était malade.

Le poids qui s'était volatilisé quelques secondes plus tôt revint à une vitesse effarante. Il en eut la nausée.

— Il est malade alors... répéta Kuroo.

Kenma le fixa un instant, inquiet. Il passait machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns là où il s'était cogné, l'air hagard.

Il sursauta lorsque Kenma mit doucement sa main sur son épaule. Son ami ne dit rien, mais son regard suffisait. Kuroo hocha la tête avant de se lever et de prendre son ballon qui était sur son bureau.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau de la classe où il s'était caché.

« Fête de fin d'année de primaire, vos parents sont les bienvenus ! »

Il prit la brosse et effaça tout. Kenma qui était derrière lui s'avança à son niveau avant de lui attraper la main.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en silence.

— Et tu as vu quand j'ai bloqué l'attaque de leur plus grand joueur ? Le ballon a frappé tellement fort que j'ai encore la paume toute rouge, regarde !

Kuroo plaça sa main sous le nez de son meilleur ami, lui manquant de faire tomber sa console de jeu. Kenma jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de froncer les sourcils, agacé.

— Voir qu'elle est pratiquement de la même couleur qu'une tomate m'intéresse beaucoup. Surtout quand tu viens de me faire perdre mon niveau.

— Ah, excuse-moi, fit Kuroo, penaud.

Kenma se contenta d'un regard las, avant de laisser tomber son jeu et de s'étendre sur le sol. Il ne dit rien avant un moment. Puis il soupira en voyant la mine larmoyante qu'avait prise Kuroo.

— Il faut avouer que c'était un beau contre que tu as fait.

— Tu trouves ? s'écria-t-il presque.

— Tu réalises que je ne vais pas le répéter, hein ?

— Tu n'es pas déçu d'avoir perdu ? voulut savoir Kuroo.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

— Pas vraiment. Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout. On pourra recommencer.

Le visage de Kuroo s'illumina.

— Ça veut dire que tu accepterais de jouer avec moi encore une fois ?

— Kuroo, ça va faire depuis un an que je m'entraîne avec toi pratiquement tous les soirs, lui rappela Kenma. Et ma mère a proposé de nous inscrire dans un club à la rentrée prochaine.

Il sembla hésiter, mais demanda tout de même :

— Tu penses que ton père sera d'accord ?

Son visage s'assombrit. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Ça dépendra du moment auquel je lui parlerais, sûrement.

— Si tu as besoin, je peux en toucher deux à ma mère pour qu'elle appelle, comme ça —

— Surtout pas ! Si elle téléphone à la mauvaise période, je n'ose pas imaginer...

Kuroo laissa sa phrase en suspens, sans savoir comment la finir. Mais il n'eut pas à y réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'on toqua.

La tête de la mère de Kenma passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Kuroo ? Ton père est là, il t'attend dans l'entrée, annonça-t-elle.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il ne venait que très rarement et encore moins aussi tôt dans l'après-midi.

Elle lui lança un regard inquiet avant de déposer dans son sac un paquet de gâteaux.

— C'est pour toi. J'en avais trop fait pour la fête de l'école.

Il s'apprêta à refuser, mais elle insista.

— Ils sont pour toi. Garde-les, c'est la moindre des choses.

Kuroo ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulut dire par là, à l'époque. Avec du recul, elle devait sûrement culpabiliser de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de lui offrir des biscuits et son hospitalité — mais ça avait été déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Il la remercia et regroupa ses affaires.

— On se voit demain, dit Kenma en guise d'au revoir.

— Ouais, il ferma son sac. À demain.

Il ne revit pas Kenma le lendemain. Ni le surlendemain. Ni les jours et les semaines qui suivirent.

Lorsqu'il revint sur Tokyo, il retrouva le paquet de gâteaux et il éclata en sanglots quand il le prit dans ses mains. Ils étaient durs et avaient le goût de carton, mais il les mangea quand même.

— Merci, murmura-t-il.

_XXX_

— Le Japon me manque, avoua-t-il un soir.

Akaashi releva la tête vers lui et enleva ses lunettes — il aimait bien quand il les portait, Kuroo trouvait que ça lui allait bien.

— Tu veux dire que Bokuto et Kenma te manquent ? Ou le Japon ?

Sa réponse fusa dans la seconde qui suivit.

— Les deux.

Akaashi se leva et quitta la table basse sur laquelle il travaillait pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Kuroo. Il le regarda dans les yeux avant de demander.

— Tu veux m'en parler un peu plus ?

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait toujours été comme ça : si les gens ne souhaitaient pas se confier, il n'insisterait pas. Mais s'ils avaient des choses sur le cœur, Akaashi était une oreille attentive et de bon conseil.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Kuroo.

— C'est juste que... tout est si différent, ici.

— Je pensais être sûr de moi en partant. J'étais certain que quitter ce foutu endroit était la meilleure idée de ma vie — que ça m'était nécessaire. J'en parle depuis que je suis au lycée, bon sang. Et maintenant que j'ai réussi à obtenir ce que je désirais le plus, je me retrouve à pleurer en plein milieu de mon amphi' pendant que le professeur me parle de protons et de neutrons.

Il vit Akaashi sourire.

— Je te jure, je suis pitoyable.

— Non tu ne l'es pas, Kuroo-san. C'est normal que tu te sentes dépaysé, le contraire m'aurait un peu étonné, à vrai dire.

— Mais comment tu fais toi, alors ?

— Le Japon me manque aussi, tu sais. Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours — surtout avant que tu arrives, je me sentais affreusement seul. Il y avait Mika bien sûr, mais je ne la connaissais pas assez. Même si elle n'a jamais hésité à me soutenir.

— Mika est incroyable. Elle a réussi à devenir proche de toi en un rien de temps. Il faudra qu'elle me donne son secret. Sérieusement, j'ai mis des mois avant que tu me parles plus que le strict minimum !

— C'est peut-être parce qu'elle sait s'y prendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

— Quoi ? Tu insinues que me présenter comme le frère de Bokuto t'a déplu ?

— Il t'a embrassé deux secondes après... Je peux te dire que ça m'a carrément surpris.

— Je me rappelle lorsqu'il est venu chez moi pour me demander ce que je t'avais encore dit comme idioties, c'était un de mes plus grands fous rires. Il a débarqué à minuit, complètement dépassé. Du Bokuto dans toute sa splendeur..., se rappela Kuroo.

— Enfin, quand il m'a expliqué que tu n'étais pas son frère, mais juste son copain, je dois t'avouer que ça m'a paru tout de suite plus clair. En plus, Kenma m'avait prévenu que tu étais un idiot.

— Hé ! Je ne suis pas un idiot, je suis féru d'humour, c'est tout.

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et en plus de ça, tu t'exprimes comme un vieux.

Kuroo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser sa tête contre le torse d'Akaashi. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler ; il aurait presque pu s'endormir contre lui, au rythme de sa respiration.

Pourtant, il avait encore une chose à dire. Mais elle était coincée dans sa gorge, incapable de sortir. Il avait l'impression que le formuler tout haut rendrait cette vérité plus tangible, presque vivante.

Akaashi se mit à passer sa main distraitement dans ses cheveux, aplatissant ses nombreux épis.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'il ose ouvrir la bouche. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et la seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce provenait de l'ordinateur qu'Akaashi avait abandonné.

Il pensa à cette maison, les vieux murs décrépis, le terrain vague. Il pensa à la mère de Kenma, aux après-midi passés chez lui, le goût de ses sablés au citron, le grésillement de leur télévision.

Il pensa à tout ça, au bon comme au mauvais. Il vit le trou béant dans sa porte et sa couverture en laine, les tâches sur le sol. Puis il se vit lui : enfant, des larmes pleins les yeux.

— Tu m'as laissé tout seul. Je suis tout seul, tout seul. Le parquet grince, les fantômes me tournent autour et toi tu n'es plus là. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, assena-t-il.

Kuroo sentit qu'on lui crevait le cœur. Il ne regarda même pas vers sa poitrine pour voir la dague qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans sa peau.

La douleur avait un son. C'était ce qu'il avait expliqué à Kenma, un jour. C'était une sorte de grincement strident mêlé à des cris. Elle résonnait longtemps, parfois en continu.

— Tu n'es qu'un lâche, répéta l'enfant. Et j'ai tellement peur, si tu savais. Tu avais promis de ne pas me quitter. Mais tu as menti, alors je l'ai gardé avec moi.

Kuroo voulut demander ce qu'il entendait par là, mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

— C'est moi qui l'ai. J'ai pris ton corps.

La dague s'enfonçait toujours. La douleur hurlait et Kuroo ne faisait que regarder, impassible. Il avait perdu son corps.

— Je crois que j'ai fui en venant ici, se confia-t-il tout bas.

Il regretta d'avoir parlé à la seconde où il ouvrit la bouche.

— Il ne faut pas avoir honte de fuir, le rassura doucement Akaashi. Parfois, c'est le seul moyen de s'en sortir.

— Tu ne comprends pas, insista Kuroo. Il y avait d'autres options — il y en a toujours eu. Je pensais passer à autre chose, mais je n'ai fait que m'éloigner. Je ne peux pas échapper à ce qui est dans ma tête.

— Non, je ne comprends pas. Parce que je ne suis pas toi, Kuroo-san. Ce que tu as vécu il n'y a que toi qui puisses le saisir entièrement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas t'aider.

Il se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

— Parfois, je me dis que je ne te mérite pas. Tu es vraiment trop gentil pour un imbécile comme moi.

Akaashi sourit et l'embrassa longuement. Il répondit à son baiser avec ardeur et il comprit avant même qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche. Il s'éloigna et la seule chose dont Kuroo avait envie, c'était de sentir encore un peu ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais Akaashi n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

— Tu veux retourner au Japon, c'est ça ?

— Seulement le temps des vacances. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

— Est-ce que..., il sembla hésiter à poser sa question. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Akaashi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne vais pas jouer les héros pour ça, je ne sais même pas comment ça va se passer.

Il vit dans ses yeux que son ami était soulagé.

— D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Il n'ajouta rien et cette fois-ci, Kuroo s'endormit contre lui, ses bras enlacés autour de son corps.

_XXX_

Kuroo aimait beaucoup Bokuto, mais il devait avouer que passer du temps avec lui pouvait se révéler particulièrement éprouvant.

Enfin, pas quand Kuroo était en forme. Lorsqu'il était comme ça, il pouvait tout faire avec son meilleur ami. Toutes les idées qu'ils avaient lui paraissaient révolutionnaires. Et comme Bokuto était toujours partant, ils finissaient systématiquement dans des situations impossibles.

Comme cette fois où Kuroo avait dû appeler Akaashi pour qu'il vienne l'aider, car Bokuto s'était évanoui lorsqu'il avait regardé Kuroo se faire faire un piercing (ce fut la dernière fois qu'il l'accompagna chez un perceur, d'ailleurs). Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi exaspéré ; il avait dû traverser pratiquement toute la ville pour les retrouver et essayer de gérer un Bokuto en larmes.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Kenma ? lui avait-il alors demandé.

— Parce que je savais qu'il ne se déplacerait pas pour si peu.

— Et il faudrait que vous fassiez quoi, pour qu'il vienne ?

Kuroo avait semblé réfléchir très sérieusement à la question.

— Probablement que l'on tue quelqu'un. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il nous aide à cacher le corps. Il nous indiquerait comment maquiller la scène du crime. Il verrait ça comme un jeu.

Akaashi l'avait fixé un instant, le regard plus vide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et s'était détourné pour continuer de consoler Bokuto, tandis que Kuroo leur avait acheté des beignets à tous les trois.

Il y avait eu une autre fois, où Bokuto avait tenté de se faire passer pour un élève de sa classe et que Kuroo avait été exclu une semaine pour l'avoir aidé à rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Kuroo aimait énormément son meilleur ami quand il était dans un bon jour. Peu importait que Bokuto soit d'humeur changeante, il savait s'en débrouiller. Mais lorsque Kuroo était dans un mauvais jour, sortir avec lui pouvait s'avérer particulièrement difficile.

Seulement, il avait des moments où il avait besoin d'être tranquille. Or, Bokuto pouvait être très intrusif quand il le souhaitait.

Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas à mal et que c'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il s'inquiétait. Mais à cette époque, Kuroo était incapable de parler de ce qui lui arrivait. Et même Kenma qui était au courant n'osait pas franchir cette ligne invisible qu'il avait dressée entre lui et les autres.

Il y avait Kuroo, ses secrets et le reste du monde.

— Bokuto, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner au match de ce week-end.

— Quoi ? s'exclama le concerné après avoir fait un bond énorme sur son lit.

— Je suis désolé. Je pensais que ça allait être possible, mais j'ai des contrôles et...

— Tu ne veux pas voir Daishou, c'est ça ?

Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

— Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que cette vipère vient faire dans cette conversation ? Je suis justement déçu de manquer ce match où j'aurais eu le plaisir de te voir le battre à plat de couture.

Bokuto réagit à peine à son compliment. Kuroo sut que son mensonge n'avait pas pris — son ami était loin d'être stupide et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il soupira au moment où Bokuto ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une avalanche de questions :

— Pourquoi tu ne peux pas — ou alors peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de venir ? Pourquoi tu me sors une excuse bidon ? Pourquoi Kenma ne veut rien me dire quand je le questionne sur ce que tu as ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis dès que je te demande des choses sur toi ? Ah, et pourquoi portes-tu mon pull ?

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

— Parce que je l'aime bien. En plus, il me va mieux qu'à toi.

Il reçut un coussin en plein visage en guise de réponse.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions, insista-t-il tout de même.

Il adorait Bokuto pour sa franchise à toute épreuve, mais pas quand elle lui était destinée. Il avait cette façon déconcertante de demander les choses, comme s'il voulait simplement savoir l'heure.

Lorsque les questions les plus indiscrètes sortaient de sa bouche, il était difficile de dire au premier abord si c'était uniquement de la curiosité mal placée ou une forme d'inquiétude.

Il avait compris avec le temps que pour Bokuto c'était la façon la plus simple (et sa seule façon) de communiquer avec les autres.

Il n'y avait pas une once de malveillance lorsque Bokuto le bombardait de questions : ce dernier voulait sincèrement avoir des réponses.

Kuroo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, signe qu'il était gêné ou contrarié.

— Je ne te mens pas, Bokuto. J'ai vraiment des contrôles et en plus de ça —.

— Je suis bien conscient que tu ne veux pas en parler, le coupa le jeune homme une seconde fois. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Les mensonges à longueur de journée, ce n'est pas mon truc.

— Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu cherches. Je ne te cache rien.

— Arrête.

Il croisa le regard de Bokuto, mais se détourna bien vite ; il avait peur de fondre larmes s'il fixait trop longtemps ses yeux inquiets. Il sentit le matelas du lit s'affaisser alors que Bokuto se rapprochait de lui.

— J'espère que tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais ? Kuroo, je veux être là pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi. Alors tu peux me parler. Non, se reprit-il. J'ai envie que tu me parles.

Il trouva cela profondément égoïste.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Kuroo se passa une main sur son visage.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, d'accord ? Le fait que tu sois là me suffit amplement.

— Menteur, assena Bokuto. Tu trembles.

Il fixa ses bras et réalisa que son ami disait vrai.

— Merde, jura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer ; ce fut l'effet inverse. Des images affluèrent, des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il eut l'impression que les bleus sur ses côtes pulsaient contre sa peau — il était certain qu'ils luisaient sous son pull.

D'abord, ce fut la chaleur. Elle investit tout son corps, s'étala depuis ses épaules jusque dans ses jambes.

Ensuite, ce fut son cœur. Il le sentait résonner dans ses oreilles. Ses battements accélérèrent, accélérèrent, accélérèrent... Il crut qu'il allait exploser si cela continuait.

Puis, ce fut sa tête. Elle lui donnait le tournis et ses pensées dansaient tout autour de lui. Tout se mélangea, sa vue se brouilla.

Alors, ce fut au tour de sa respiration. L'air quitta ses poumons et il sentit qu'il ne voulait plus rentrer. Comme s'il était dégoûté par sa personne. Il l'entendait cracher :

— T'es trop dégueulasse pour que je te touche.

Il n'était pas surpris, au contraire il comprenait. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait tenu éloigné de lui.

Et soudain, il l'entendit. Enfin, elle explosa plutôt. La douleur hurla, alors lui aussi. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus d'air et qu'il était en train de suffoquer.

Ce qui le fit revenir à lui fut l'étreinte ferme de Bokuto sur ses épaules.

— Respire, doucement... Voilà, c'est bien. Allez encore une fois. Respire, Kuroo.

Ses yeux ne le lâchèrent pas une seule seconde. Alors il s'y ancra comme une embarcation qui menaçait d'être emportée par le courant.

— Tout va bien. Je suis là. Serre mes mains fort, vas-y.

Il s'exécuta. La voix lointaine de Bokuto résonna un longtemps. Il ne cessa de parler doucement, prenant bien soin de ne pas rompre leurs regards.

Petit à petit, Kuroo se calma. Après un moment, le seul vestige qui resta de cette crise fut sa respiration hachée.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse tout d'un coup ; il ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi. Puis il fut frappé par une immense fatigue, comme s'il avait pleuré des heures durant. Il passa sa main sur ses joues : rien. Aucune trace de larmes.

— C'est de ma faute, s'excusa Bokuto une fois qu'il fut sûr que Kuroo avait repris ses esprits. Je n'aurais pas dû insister, en fait. Pardon.

— Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas — non, on ne pouvait pas savoir que ça allait déraper comme ça. D'habitude, j'arrive à me débrouiller et à me retrouver seul dans ces moments-là.

Les yeux de Bokuto s'arrondirent de surprise.

— Attends. T'es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en fais et qu'en plus de ça, tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

Il ne répondit rien — il ne savait pas quoi dire.

— Même pas à Kenma ? avisa-t-il.

— Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais il doit s'en douter. Il est bien trop perspicace.

— Merci, lança-t-il après un moment de silence.

— Tu m'en parleras un jour ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Pas aujourd'hui.

— Pas aujourd'hui, répéta Bokuto. Aujourd'hui ou demain, ça ne change rien. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

Kuroo s'allongea sur les jambes de Bokuto, il l'écouta parler tout le reste de l'après-midi du match qu'il disputerait samedi.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir y assister, mais c'était ça ou les murs de sa maison qui l'engloutiraient pour toujours.

Ce jour-là, Kuroo perdit une partie de son corps : ses poumons. Il oublia de respirer et il ne le fit plus jamais.

_XXX_

Une fois, Mika lui avait demandé si le Japon lui manquait. Il avait répondu immédiatement que non. Elle lui avait rétorqué que cela montrait qu'il avait laissé des choses là-bas. Kuroo n'avait pas compris, mais aujourd'hui il saisissait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

En revoyant la ville qu'il avait quittée presque un an auparavant, ce que lui avait dit Mika le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas laissé que des choses ici. Il avait tout laissé.

Il serra la main d'Akaashi dans la sienne un peu plus fort.

Ils allèrent déposer leurs affaires chez son ami. Lorsqu'il vit Akaashi embrasser ses parents et sa sœur, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il avait un endroit où il pourrait toujours revenir et se sentir à sa place. Kuroo n'en avait pas, il n'en avait jamais eu.

Peut-être qu'Akaashi remarqua que ça n'allait pas fort parce qu'il demanda :

— Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

— Ouais.

Ils sortirent dans le froid et ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc, dans un parc pas très loin de chez Akaashi. Des flocons se coinçaient dans ses cheveux.

— Il neige, fit remarquer Kuroo, comme si ce n'était pas une évidence.

Akaashi tendit sa main et regarda les flocons se heurter à sa paume.

— Tu aimes Noël ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

— J'ai appris à l'aimer.

— Tu ne l'appréciait pas ça avant ?

— Non, pas vraiment. C'était un moment qui craignait chez moi. Parce que... Bah, parce que justement, je devais rester chez moi.

Akaashi ne dit rien et il le regarda comme s'il attendait autre chose. Ça surprit Kuroo, il n'était pas du genre à poser des questions.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Parce que tu avais l'air triste.

— J'ai toujours l'air triste, rétorqua Kuroo.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as l'air perdu.

— Les deux ne sont-ils pas liés ?

— Parfois. Mais toi tu n'es pas tout le temps triste. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais été heureux.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'agaça-t-il.

Akaashi sourit.

— Je sais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir ? capitula finalement Kuroo.

— Ce que tu as envie de me dire.

— Et s'il n'y a rien dont je souhaite te parler ?

— Ça, c'est un mensonge. Tu as ta tête de : je-voudrais-me-confier-mais-je-ne-sais-pas-comment-faire.

— C'est beaucoup trop long pour une simple description d'une expression de mon visage, tu en as conscience ?

Kuroo n'ajouta rien d'autre pendant un moment. La neige continuait de tomber. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, s'il restait assez longtemps il finirait pas être enseveli.

— Avant que ma mère ne meure, Noël était supportable, commença-t-il. Elle attendait que mon père s'endorme — qu'il s'écroule ivre mort sur le canapé plutôt —, pour que l'on monte dans ma chambre et qu'elle sorte de mon placard les cadeaux qu'elle m'avait offerts.

Il se souvenait des paquets mal faits. On voyait que cela avait été fait en vitesse. Mais Kuroo s'en fichait, il passait un moment avec sa mère et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

— Après sa mort, je me suis retrouvé tout seul. C'est compliqué de me souvenir de cette période de l'année avant que je ne connaisse Kenma. C'est plus des détails : un vase qui se brise, de l'eau froide qui gicle sur mon visage et un sentiment de peur immense, il marqua une pause.

— Et puis j'ai rencontré Kenma. Une année, mon père est tombé malade et il s'est retrouvé l'hôpital. J'ai passé Noël chez eux. C'est la première fois que j'ai compris que certaines familles pouvaient s'aimer.

Kenma et sa mère avaient toujours su montrer leur soutien sans vraiment le formuler tout haut. C'était une promesse tacite qu'ils avaient faite, il y a longtemps et qu'ils n'avaient jamais brisée.

Après ce Noël, Kuroo avait passé tous les autres chez lui. Plus jamais son père n'était tombé malade.

Cependant, tous les ans, la mère de Kenma leurs proposait de venir célébrer les fêtes avec eux ; comme à chaque fois, il refusait. Il racontait que c'était le moment où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux pour penser à sa mère.

Kuroo avait envie de vomir lorsqu'il l'entendait dire ça. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle. Il n'était pas sûr que son père fut un jour vraiment là. Il avait toujours l'air ailleurs.

Souvent, le lendemain Kenma l'appelait pour lui proposer de venir chez lui. C'était le seul jour où son meilleur ami pouvait le faire. Son père passait la journée à dormir — parfois, Kuroo avait cru qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

Il y avait toujours un cadeau au pied du sapin pour lui.

— Tu es ici chez toi Kuroo, lui avait confié un soir la mère de Kenma. Tu es un peu comme mon deuxième fils, tu le sais j'espère ?

Il avait pleuré lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ça. Ces mots-là valaient plus que n'importe quel présent.

Et puis, il avait rencontré Bokuto au collège. Et cette fête était devenue un moment qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

Son père avait fini par perdre la notion du temps. Il ne faisait plus attention aux jours qui passaient. Alors lorsqu'il lui demandait quel jour l'on était, Kuroo mentait.

Il s'enfuyait de sa maison pour une soirée. Si Kenma lui avait montré ce que pouvait être une famille, Bokuto lui avait fait découvrir ce qu'était l'amitié et l'amour — la ligne avait toujours été fine avec lui, aujourd'hui encore il ne savait pas très bien.

Les Noëls chez Bokuto étaient différents ; plus bruyants, plus intenses, plus lumineux. Il avait une famille immense — chaque fois que Kuroo était présent, il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes.

Il chérissait cette chaleur vive qui l'entourait lorsqu'il passait chez lui. Ses parents l'appréciaient beaucoup.

— Kuroo, je pense qu'on ne te remercie pas assez de prendre soin de Bokuto, lui lançait tous les ans son père.

Une fois, Bokuto avait voulu qu'ils s'embrassent sous le gui. Il s'était moqué de lui, mais au fond, il avait adoré ce moment.

— Après la suite, tu la connais, conclut-il. Bokuto a dû te raconter en long et en large tous les Noëls qu'on a passés ensemble.

— Si tu savais, tout ce que j'ai appris sur toi grâce à Bokuto, tu serais effrayé, je pense.

— De toute façon, ma vie n'est faite que d'anecdotes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Je suis habitué à force.

— Ça, c'est bien vrai, renchérit Akaashi.

Il reprit un air sérieux.

— Mais tu sais... Aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à savoir si j'aime Noël ou non. Il y a tellement de souvenirs différents qui se mélangent que je suis incapable de trancher.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Si cela t'évoque du bon comme du mauvais et bien, c'est ainsi. Mais ne laisse pas ceux qui te rendent triste prendre le dessus.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre alors il se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue. Sur le chemin du retour, il pensa qu'à ce moment précis, il appréciait Noël. Il n'était pas seul et même s'il n'arrivait pas à saisir la logique de sa vie (y en avait-il une, après tout ?), il se dit que tous ces moments faisaient partie du passé. Et les ressasser n'était jamais bon.

_XXX_

Il ne se rappelait plus très bien comment ils étaient arrivés là. S'il se concentrait bien il pouvait se souvenir du mouvement de leurs jambes, de ses pas se dirigeant ici. Il n'avait réussi qu'à se focaliser sur sa main dans la sienne.

— Tu me serres la main un peu trop fort, Kuroo-san, avait soufflé doucement Akaashi.

— Oh, pardon.

Et il l'avait lâché, comme brûlé vif.

Un panneau « à vendre » était placardé en gros sur la porte.

Elle était blanche avant, avait-il pensé.

Maintenant, elle était plus proche d'un jaune délavé.

Ils étaient passés chez la mère de Kenma. Elle n'avait pas changé, dès qu'elle l'avait vu elle l'avait serré fort dans ses bras.

— Tu es courageux.

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il aurait voulu lui répondre que non. Lui avouer qu'il n'était qu'un lâche qui avait fui. Il avait abandonné un petit garçon qu'il avait laissé tout seul dans le fond d'un placard brinquebalant.

Kuroo n'était pas courageux. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Kenma n'aurait pas aimé l'entendre dire ça.

— Tu es un idiot, l'aurait-il réprimandé. Tu peux être vraiment maladroit, manquer de tact aussi. Tu es plein de choses, Kuroo. Mais tu n'es pas un lâche.

Alors pourquoi tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui criait-il le contraire ?

Qui laissait derrière lui ses souvenirs ? Qui était incapable de s'avouer les choses importantes si ce n'était les lâches ?

— Les imbéciles, les enfants perdus. Et c'est ce que tu es.

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit un jour — il ne savait plus trop quand. Kenma avait la fâcheuse habitude d'énoncer des vérités déconcertantes à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

Les clés que lui en avait données la mère de son ami pesaient une tonne dans le creux de sa paume. Il resta un moment à dévisager la façade de la maison.

Elle était en piteux état. Il n'osa pas s'imaginer à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur — de toute façon, il allait très vite le savoir. La peinture sur les volets en bois s'écaillait, la pelouse de leur jardin lui rappelait les herbes hautes qui poussaient près des étangs et il y avait même une vitre cassée.

Une touffe des cheveux noirs de jais passa devant lui au courant. La porte s'ouvrit et claqua d'un coup sec lorsqu'elle se referma. Il sursauta.

Kuroo savait que c'était le moment d'y aller. Il serra le trousseau de clés dans son poing.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? le questionna Akaashi.

— Il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu n'as qu'à attendre chez Kenma, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Je vous rejoindrai quand j'aurai fini.

— Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide. On se voit tout à l'heure.

— A plus.

Akaashi l'embrassa comme tous les jours — pas comme s'il était sur le point de rouvrir tout ce qu'il avait enfoui en lui depuis des années. Ça lui fit du bien ; alors que tout lui paraissait étrange, Akaashi restait une constante. Son monde s'écroulait, mais lui ne changeait pas.

C'était comme si son baiser disait : lorsque tu reviendras, je serais toujours là.

Kuroo inspira un grand coup et il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Le son résonna comme un craquement contre les murs de l'entrée lorsqu'il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Dès qu'il posa un pied dans la maison, son corps entier lui cria de faire demi-tour. Cette maison empestait de souvenirs et il détestait ça.

Il marcha jusqu'au salon et il sentit son estomac se tordre. Rien n'avait changé. Il n'y avait peut-être plus aucun mobilier, mais il pouvait le voir, lui.

Il regarda l'enfant pointer du doigt le canapé en cuir déchiré. Des bouteilles vides traînaient sur le sol. L'une d'entre elles roula vers Kuroo, elle ricocha contre son pied dans un bruit sourd.

— Va m'en chercher une autre, lui ordonna son père.

Il frissonna et resta là, les bras ballants, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

— Tu vas te dépêcher oui ou merde ? hurla-t-il.

Il ne bougea pas plus.

— Espèce de petit merdeux !

Il se leva en chancelant et brisa la distance qui les séparait en moins de deux secondes. La claque fusa dans l'air.

Kuroo se retrouva par terre avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Sa joue le brûlait.

Son père l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et le secoua comme un prunier.

— Où est ta mère ? Jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle, celle-là.

— Elle est morte, papa.

Il le regarda un instant comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il le relâcha et Kuroo tomba une seconde fois. Des larmes menaçaient de couler au coin de ses yeux.

— Si tu ne me rapportes pas une bouteille dans trente secondes... l'avertit son père.

Il ne voulut pas savoir la suite alors il se précipita vers la cuisine.

Tout redevint calme. Il faisait sombre à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il se vit enfant entouré par les bras de sa mère.

— Tout va bien mon chéri, tout va bien. On va bientôt partir d'ici, il faut juste que tu me laisses encore un peu de temps. Tu pourrais faire ça Tetsuro ?

Il hocha la tête. Trois semaines plus tard, sa mère était morte. Il n'avait plus de larmes à lui offrir alors il s'était contenté de garder le silence pendant des jours.

Il se rappela une fois où son père était sorti un après-midi (une chose surprenante qui n'arrivait jamais). Sa mère et lui avaient essayé de cuisiner et ce fut un désastre. Ils avaient brûlé un plat et cassé trois verres.

Il sourit en se remémorant cela ; c'était un bon souvenir. Il aimait bien se rappeler de la sensation de la pâte molle sur ses doigts et de l'odeur sucrée qui avait embaumé la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il n'y avait plus rien. Seulement de la poussière.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta les marches prudemment. Le parquet émit le même grincement qu'à l'époque. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'avança dans le couloir pour se retrouver face à la porte de sa chambre.

Le trou béant était toujours là. Quand il habitait ici, il se rappelait avoir laissé les éclats de bois traîner un long moment au sol. Jusqu'au jour où son père avait glissé sur l'un d'eux et qu'il l'avait tenu responsable de sa chute. Il ne s'était jamais excusé autant de toute sa vie. Il se souvenait que le soleil cognait sur sa peau pendant que la douleur sifflait dans ses oreilles.

Il arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres de la poignée : quelqu'un pleurait de l'autre côté du mur. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Il aurait pu rester là encore longtemps s'il ne s'était pas senti happé par une force invisible. Il se retrouva alors à l'intérieur de la pièce, tétanisé.

Allongé au centre de la chambre un petit garçon fixait le plafond, le regard vide. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête lorsqu'il chuchota :

— Tu es venu, finalement. J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais oublié.

Kuroo ne dit rien. Il se contenta de s'allonger à côté de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Tu le sais très bien.

— Non.

— Tu mens. On a toujours fait ça, toi et moi. Fixer ce foutu plafond pendant des heures en espérant qu'il nous apporterait une réponse.

— Il ne l'a jamais fait, déplora Kuroo. Et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera un jour. Ce n'est qu'un vieux bout de mur, dans une maison insignifiante après tout.

— Tu le penses vraiment ?

— De quoi ?

— Que cette maison est insignifiante ?

— Non, j'essaye seulement de me convaincre qu'elle ne vaut rien, pour moi.

— Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

— Ouais.

Il y eut un silence.

— Pourquoi tu es revenu ? le questionna l'enfant.

— Pour récupérer ce que tu m'as pris.

L'autre sourit.

— C'est là qu'est ton problème, il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter. Tu n'as pas compris, pas vrai ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je ne t'ai rien pris du tout. C'est toi qui as tout oublié.

Kuroo le regarda, déboussolé.

— Tu es colère ?

— Pourquoi le serais-je ? C'est moi qui suis parti.

— Tu sais, quand tu n'étais plus là, il a continué de monter ici tous les jours. Il ne passait jamais le seuil de la porte et il restait là, à fixer la pièce pendant des heures. À la fin, il me faisait pitié.

Il imaginait clairement la scène : ses yeux vitreux se baladant sur cette pièce vide, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, sans réaliser qu'il était en train de dépérir.

— Est-ce qu'on lui a un jour dit qu'on l'aimait ? s'interrogea Kuroo.

— L'a-t-on vraiment aimé un jour ?

— C'était notre père.

— Ça ne veut rien dire.

— Peut-être que si. Peut-être que l'on aurait dû l'aimer et prendre soin de lui.

— Ce n'est pas parce que l'on partageait les mêmes gênes qu'on lui devait quoi que ce soit.

— C'était un mauvais père de toute façon.

— C'était un mauvais père, ouais, répéta l'enfant.

Soudainement, il revit les étoiles qui furent un temps collées au plafond. Elles émettaient une douce lueur dans la pièce ; ça avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se demanda ce qui se serait passé si son père ne les avait pas enlevées. Il aurait peut-être pu faire de cet endroit son chez-lui.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé ici. Je n'aurais pas dû fuir comme ça.

— J'étais en colère au début, tu sais. Mais je ne t'en veux plus dorénavant. Avec du recul, je me dis que j'aurais fait la même chose.

— Tu penses avoir été heureux, un jour ?

— Je ne suis pas — Non, se reprit-il, on est pas bien différent des autres. On a été heureux. Il y a eu de bons moments. Il y a juste eu beaucoup des périodes compliquées.

— Notre vie entière l'a été.

— L'est-elle toujours ?

Il pensa à tout ce qu'il avait quitté. Ce qu'il avait découvert en partant aussi. La vie était compliquée. Chaque instant avait sa propre logique, rendant le tout insaisissable.

— Évidemment.

Kuroo ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais il finit par ajouter :

— Tu ne méritais pas ça.

— Nous sommes la même personne, répliqua l'autre. Tu ne méritais pas ça non plus, personne ne le mérite.

— Tu as raison. Mais bordel, tu n'es qu'un enfant.

— Et toi tu n'en es plus vraiment un, mais tu n'es pas vraiment un adulte non plus.

Il se tourna vers lui et Kuroo ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit un flot de larmes dévaler sur ses joues, mais il s'en fichait.

— J'aurais dû faire ça il y a tellement longtemps. Pardonne-moi.

— Tu as pris le temps qu'il te fallait. Qu'il nous fallait.

Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Kuroo respira. L'air glacé entra dans ses poumons et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Le petit garçon lui frottait le dos de façon réconfortante.

— Je dois partir, fit-il alors.

L'enfant se détacha de leur étreinte. C'était étrange de se voir ainsi : jeune et triste. Pourtant, il y avait de l'espoir qui s'accrochait désespérément dans son regard.

Le placard de sa chambre se mit à vibrer violemment. Il inspira ; il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il s'avança et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du meuble. Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il lui paraissait ridiculement petit. Il ferma les yeux. De l'autre côté de la porte, il l'entendit murmurer :

— Ne m'oublie plus. Ne jette plus ton passé, apprends à le laisser derrière toi.

La maison entière trembla. Kuroo serra ses genoux contre son torse. Il attendit. Et puis plus rien. Seulement le calme.

Il patienta encore un peu, les sens à l'affût, le cœur en vrac. Lorsqu'il ressortit après de longues minutes, le garçon avait disparu. Il ne restait rien des étoiles.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre, il revint sur ses pas et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. Il essuya ses larmes et sortit de la poche de sa veste une de ces stupides étoiles fluorescentes.

— J'ai menti, avoua Kuroo. Je n'avais pas tout jeté.

Il la déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et quitta cet endroit pour de bon.

_XXX_

La mère de Kenma avait fait des gâteaux au citron et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il éclata en sanglots lorsqu'elle lui en proposa.

Personne ne lui posa de questions. Ils se contentèrent de le regarder manger sans rien dire.

— Ils ont un goût salé, maintenant, grommela Kuroo qui était au moins à son dixième biscuit.

— Ils ont le goût de tes larmes, fit remarquer Akaashi.

— T'es un poétique dans l'âme, Akaashi ! s'exclama Bokuto.

— Merci, je suppose, Bokuto-san.

— Alors toi, dit Kuroo en pointant son meilleur ami du doigt. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous là ?

Ce dernier fit une petite moue boudeuse.

— C'est Akaashi qui m'a prévenu que vous étiez arrivés. T'es pas content de me voir ?

— Mais bien sûr que si... Je suis ravie que tu sois là, Bo'.

— On dirait du sarcasme, intervint Kenma.

— Kenma, ne commence pas ! Tu ne vois pas que je pleure ? Sois un peu indulgent !

— Pourquoi je le serais ? Te ménager dans cette situation ne servirait à rien. Actuellement, je remplis mon rôle d'ami à la perfection.

Kuroo se contenta de soupirer bruyamment. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés et une immense fatigue l'assaillit. Le contrecoup des événements, sans doute.

Akaashi qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'il était arrivé, se leva soudainement et se planta devant lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander quoique ce soit que Kuroo lui faisait déjà une place pour qu'il s'installe contre lui.

Akaashi se laissa tomber dans un soupir et lui prit la main.

— Tout va bien ? voulut-il savoir

— Tout va bien, affirma Kuroo.

Il comprit alors que son corps n'avait jamais été complètement le sien. Son être tout entier appartenait à tous ces gens qu'il aimait. Chaque personne qu'il avait rencontrée avait pris un petit morceau de lui pour ne jamais le rendre.

Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Kuroo. Plus maintenant.

— Tout ira bien, hein ? lança Kenma, un peu soucieux.

— Probablement pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On aura vécu.

Bokuto et Kenma les rejoignirent et ils s'enlacèrent tous les quatre.

— Tu sais que tu peux être super déprimant, Kuroo ? maugréa Bokuto.

— Grave, renchérit Kenma.

— Heureusement que tu peux être drôle, parfois, ajouta Akaashi.

— Je vous déteste.

— Non, rétorquèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Et Kuroo pleura une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était plus triste. Son corps recommençait à apprendre à respirer.

_XXX_

Tbh, je sais vraiment pas quoi penser de cet OS, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, because it matters.

Sinon, le kuroaka ma vie tout entière vraiment, cette rarepair c'est : *chief kiss*. Je les aime tellement, wow.

Le bokuroo j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher non plus, parce que le monde entier mérite d'avoir un peu de ce ship dans sa vie.

Sachez aussi que le Bokuakakuroken (is this even a name though) c'est une passion, ils me rendent si soft, i can't.

Je sais pas si on doit préciser les prompts et les ships choisis lors du secret santa, donc je les pose ici :

ships : kuroaka, bokuroo et kuroken (mais en brotp)

prompts : mal du pays (qui a dérapé en je-sais-pas-trop-quoi, I'm so so sorry) et souvenirs d'enfance.

Je vous dis à la prochaine, ily.


End file.
